


6 PM

by Anonymous



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 01:11:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13729947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Saihara and Kaito have dinner.





	6 PM

**Author's Note:**

  * For [corgasbord](https://archiveofourown.org/users/corgasbord/gifts).



Saihara had a really nice apartment. Fitting for a detective, Kaito supposed, but wow. WOW! He wished he had a place like this.

"Settle in," Saihara said, taking off his coat, "And we'll have dinner soon. I just need to grab something."

Kaito gave him a thumbs up, "Sure!"

He went into the kitchen. Out of curiosity, he peeked into the cupboards. There wasn't any food, weirdly enough. But surely Saihara had a plan. Ah! Maybe he was going to order in. And he was finding his wallet! Or a menu! His boyfriend was smart like that.

Genius.

Kaito sat down at the table.

Saihara arrived a few minutes later with a small book, "Are you ready to eat, Momota-kun?"

"Yeah!" Kaito exclaimed, "Where are we ordering from?"

Saihara laughed, "No, no ordering. I'm going to cook you dinner tonight. Harukawa-san has been giving me lessons."

Kaito tilted his head, "Huh? How are you gonna do that?"

"What do you mean?"

Kaito said, "Well, you don't have any food! All you have is ingredients!"

Saihara stared at Kaito for a very long time.

"Did... Did I say something wrong?"

**Author's Note:**

> based on a true story.


End file.
